


Bound

by sensitivebore



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensitivebore/pseuds/sensitivebore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson and Hughes, bound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

He lays there on her soft bed in the low light, wearing nothing but the sheet around his waist, and watches her undress. Her dress falls away, her shoes, her slip. The pins slide from her hair and it tumbles over her shoulders and he smiles smugly. Carson loves watching her shed all of the layers, the pieces of careful control that she wears.

Elsie looks at him, considers. He's a bit too self-satisfied, she thinks, a little too sure of how he makes her go to pieces, of how she comes apart in his hands, how she shatters when he's between her thighs, when he pushes her until it all explodes into light and helpless groans muffled against his chest.

She pulls the pretty chiffon scarf from around her neck, unwinds it. Considers him.

Considers them.

He has taken her apart, and she thinks perhaps it's time she return the favor. Slowly, she stretches the scarf between her hands, measures the length with a critical eye.

Considers.

A little later, just a little, after sweet kisses and hotly whispered words, after she has torn his guard down, after she found her moment and threaded the scarf around his wrists, after she has tied him securely to the bars of her headboard, he is writhing slightly, burning under her touch, and he's no longer smug, no longer so sure of himself.

No idea she could tie a knot so tight, no idea that such delicate fabric could hold so fast.

Her lips torture the dip between his hip and thigh, the indentation that is more sensitive than he would have ever guessed, and he pulls, strains at the binding, bites back the impulse to beg, to plead, and then her mouth has left and lit again on the cup of his naval, kissing, licking and he gasps, jerks his body, groans deep in his chest.

She smiles.

He watches her as she slides over his body, straddles his hips, and she's still in her corset and chemise and knickers and he wants her undressed, too, he wants her naked with nothing between them and he swallows, asks her, orders her.

"Take — take your things off — your — take them off."

Elsie arches her brows, sits back, allows the weight of her curved ass and warm thighs to settle deliciously on him just there and he shudders at the contact, at the heavy pressure on his hard sex.

"Mr. Carson, you're not in charge at just this moment, I don't think."

She leans over him, and god, she's biting him, biting hard at the skin over his ribs, his stomach, his chest, biting the tender nipples, his shoulders. He'll be marked tomorrow, her teeth are bearing down with such intent, he'll be marked all over his chest and he can't be sorry about that, he can't mind at all.

He moans loudly as she shifts her weight back, sits back up, and the sheet and her underwear are still between them but he can feel how hot she is there, how damp, and his hips buck against her and she allows it, returns it, grinds down on him, rocks slowly, watches his face.

She's gone then, suddenly, off of him and walking away, settling at her small writing desk, turning her back to him.

"What — what are you —"

He can hear the smile in her voice and now she is the smug one, the self-satisfied one, and he's close to begging, he's so close to just giving up and begging her to touch him, to kiss him, to do anything to him and she's sitting there doing something with papers, for god's sake —

"Patience, Mr. Carson."

His frustration is screaming through his body, his need to have her is overwhelming, a dark, pulsing thing; he wants to break the little circle of cloth binding his hands and throw her down on the bed, force her legs open as wide as he can —

His breath is a hard, determined thing now as he works to get free, as he fruitlessly turns his wrists around and around, trying to loosen the scarf.

Elsie glances over her shoulder, considers him.

Considers.

She selects a pen, goes back to the accounting she was looking over.

Smiles.

"All in good time."


End file.
